


Just Imagine

by MoreHuman



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e05 The Premiere, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/pseuds/MoreHuman
Summary: Missing scene from s6e05 before Patrick wakes up from his anesthesia nap.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 32
Kudos: 248





	Just Imagine

_ Imagine us like this, just with a little baby. _

Imagining it has never been the problem.

David can imagine it all too well. Now that he’s changed his outfit three times and done his hair twice and Patrick is still out, he has nothing to do but imagine it. 

David would moodboard the nursery and Patrick would spreadsheet the feeding schedule. David would be the master of getting their baby to sleep and Patrick would be the master of getting their baby to giggle. David would pass out at the end of every long day and Patrick would pass out right next to him. He can see it so clearly.

What he can’t see is how to feel at home in that life. That’s the problem.

He sits on the arm of the couch and resists the urge to twist his rings. He can’t bear to touch them at the moment.

If this is really something Patrick wants, then… well, he’s not sure what he’ll do. But he needs to know. If this is really something Patrick wants, then he needs to know.

Okay,  _ that’s _ a new feeling. David has never wanted to know something that might destroy one of his relationships before, and he’s had plenty of chances. There have been plenty of secrets he’s let stay submerged even as he felt them fighting to reach the surface. It used to be the only way he knew to make things last.

In his old life, David would have known just what to do. He would have let the anesthesia work its magic, erase this scene from Patrick’s memory and the story they share between them. Whatever Patrick wants, he’d have let it stay unspoken, unheard. He’d have made that choice for the both of them.

He was heartless back then. He’d had to be heartless. He made himself be heartless.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” says the love of his life.

David’s heartless days are over. There’s something he needs to know, so he stops imagining and asks.

_ You’re 100% sure? _


End file.
